Pre-Teen Hearts
by SuperSonicBros123
Summary: when Tommy and his friends get prepared for Japan there world gets attacked by Heartless and get separated. it's up to Tommy with the Keyblade to go across worlds to fined his friends and stop the Heartless. pairing TP KF
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dive to the Heart

A 12 year old boy with purple hair can be seen falling slowly in a dark bottom less pit. After what seemed like forever he stops falling and lands. He looks around to see nothing but the darkness. As he takes the first step, light shines upon him and a flock of birds come out of it and fly away to the darkness. What he sees below him is a staned glass design of a red headed kid with glasses, who appears to be asleep.

_So much to do, so little time… take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Con you do it?_

The boy steps forward and he sees three pedestals appear.

_Power sleeps within you._ (Out comes the shield)

_If you give it form… (The staff appears)_

_It will give you strength. _(Finally the sword)

_Choose well._

The boy soon walks over to the shield and grabs it

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek? _The boy thoughts it over and says it is, then the shield vanishes. _Your path is set. Choose another._

Next the boy walks over to the sword. _The path of the soldier. Fights who stand for what they believe in, even when afraid. Is this the form you choose? _Thinking over it he says it is as the sword vanishes. Soon the pedestals start to vanish as the stained glass crumbles up and he starts to fall.

Shortly another stained glass appears with a boy wearing a Sherpa hat who also appears to be asleep. Then the shield reappears in his hands. _You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others._ Shortly a small shadow appears from the ground. _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong. _Then the boy fights the shadows and they have ben whipped out. After that a door appears as the boy goes on over to it as it opens up and a bright light flashes.

When the light fades the boy finds himself what he recognized as his own backyard, he looks around to see a Japanese girl with two pigtails on her hair. "What's most important to you?" she says, then the boy says, "friendship", then the girl vanishes. The boy walks around and finds a red headed boy with glasses when he says "What are you so afraid of?" the boy answers "Being different" as the red headed boy vanished as well. Lastly he finds another boy but with brown hair that goes to both sides. "What do you want outta life?" he says, he answers "to see rare sights" as the brown haired kid vanishes.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._ Then his surroundings vanished as he is on another stained glass with a girl with brown hair with a pink streak in front as he walks forward. _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

**Fragments of sorrow: KH1**

The boy looks behind him to see his shadow so dark, then it rises from the grown and frightens the boy. _But don't be afraid. _The boy backs away slowly as the shadow grows. _And don't forget… _then the boy runs off to the edge of the platform and stumbles as the shadow got bigger, then the shield appears as the boy fights. The shadow throws a punch to the platform as darkness seeps out of it as smaller shadows come out. He sweeps them out and jumps on its arm and attacks the head. The shadow gets up and it shoots out dark orbs but the boy deflects them to the head causing some damage to the shadow.

**End fragments of sorrow**

As he was going to deliver the final blow, the shield vanishes as the big shadow stumbles as the boy begins to be surrounded by darkness. _- But don't be afraid. _as the darkness starts to surround him._ You hold the mightiest weapon of all. _The boy struggles to get but was no use. _So don't forget: _then he is completely covered by the darkness.

_You are the one who will save all worlds._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Klasky Ville

(At the Pickles residents)

On the couch is a sleeping Tommy Pickles, where he stirs in his sleep and groggily wake up. A few sec. later he yawns and was about to fall asleep again, but Kimi appears. "Whoa" startled Tommy as he sprung back up with Kimi giggling. "Give me a break Kimi." Tommy says. "Sorry Tommy, I had to wake you if we have to prepare for Japan." She says. Then Tommy exclaims "well good thing you did, this huge black THING swallowed me up. I couldn't breathe I couldn't… Ow." He says when Kimi bonked him on the head. "I think you've been hanging around with Dil too much." She says. "Yea your probably right." Tommy says until he realized something, "oh yea you mentioned about preparing for Japan tomorrow right? We got to get ready." He says as Kimi turns to face him. "Yea we should meet up with the others." Then Tommy gets up as they head up to his room.

They walk up to his room where the gang is waiting for them. "About time you woke up Tommy." Chuckie says. "Well I had a strange dream that surpasses Dil's theory on aliens." Tommy explains to him as he sat on his bed. "Whoa seriously? Man why did you even had it in the first place?" Phil said in shock when pulled up a chair and sat down. "Don't say that Philip, he was probably freaked out about it." Said Lil annoyed at her brother. "Well excuse me Lilian for asking a simple question." Phil said to his sister a bit ticked while glaring at her. "Guys calm down. As for what you said Phil, I really don't even know why I had it." Tommy said calming down the twins. He continues, "Anyway, we should get started with helping me get ready for our trip to Japan with our Mom and Dad." Chuckie says and then continued, "Say where did Kimi go?" he said when realized she was not in the room. "I'll go find her." Lil says as she walks out of the room.

(Meanwhile with Kimi)

"Where did it go?" she said as she is looking around the living room. A few seconds later, she fines a star shaped charm on the couch. "I found it." "Found what?" Kimi got surprised and sees that it was Lil. "Nothing!" she exclaims as she hides the charm behind her back. "Then what are you hiding behind your back?" Lil said as she got closer. "I'm not hiding anything." Kimi nervously said as she backed up to a wall. "Then how do you explain… THIS?!" exclaims Lil as she grab the charm from Kimi. "Give it back!" Kimi says trying to reach it but fails. "Could you tell me what it is and then I'll give it back?" Lil says while holding it up. Then Kimi gives in, "Fine it is called a Wayfinder." She says. "What's a Wayfinder?" Lil says confused. "It comes with an Ancient Japanese legend my Mom told me. You see, somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit. And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. This Wayfinder represents that fruit, some would make them for those really important to them." She explained as she got the Wayfinder back from Lil. "That sure is quiet a legend, say who is that special someone anyway?" Lil teased as Kimi blushed a bit. "It's Tom… some guy I met in Japan." She said nervously. "Oh _really_, 'cues it sounded like you were going to say Tommy. Do you _like_ him." Teased Lil as she smirks at her knowingly. "N-no, I said before at Halloween that it was a few years ago for a second, remember?" Kimi nervously said blushing deep red. "Kimi, I'm your best friend, I can tell that you do like him. Just admit it." Lil said. "Okay you got me, I still do like Tommy. I was just too nervous to admit it to anyone, even Chuckie as you already know sense he and Tommy are best friends and with the way he acted that Halloween." Kimi admitted to Lil. "Well how about this," said Lil. "After we get to Japan, I'll help you admit to Tommy about your feelings for him. After all, he hasn't had a girlfriend sense Rachel broke up with him." Said Lil as she puts a supporting hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Lil, I really appreciate it." Kimi said feeling more confident. Shortly after that they see Tommy come down the steps, which Kimi has quickly put the Wayfinder in her pocket. "There you guys are, check out what Dil discovered in the back yard!" Tommy says so they went off to the back yard to see what Dil found.

When they got to the backyard, they met up with the others by the tree, where they spotted what looked like a passaged way on the tree. "Where did that come from? From the amount of times we were hear it was never there before!" Lil said really shocked. "That's exactly what I thought," says Dil. "when I was getting some fresh air, this door all a sudden appeared like magic!" he continued. Then Tommy walked over to the door and put his hand on it. "It really is very weird." He said. But all of a sudden, the door made a flash of light, which the gang had to shield their eyes from it. When the light died down, they opened their eyes and see that the door has opened. "Whoa T. how did you do that!" asked a shocked Chuckie. "I didn't do anything," said Tommy confused. "I just put my hand on it and then it just happened!" then Kimi suggested, "Why don't we go in there and see what's inside." Chuckie nervously said, "I don't know Kimi, it might be too dangerous in there." "Ah you worry too much C man, come on." Phil said. The gang then goes in there to see what's in the passaged way.

"How long is this hall?!" complained Phil as the gang was walking down the hall. "Will you shut up Philip? It's only been five minutes." Lil said really annoyed about Phil complaining. "Well _sorry _Lilian, but this hall seem to be endless! I can't even see the end of it and… finally! I can see it." The gang soon ran to the end of the hall. As they got there, what they see is what looks like a Keyhole. "Is that supposed to be a Keyhole? It looks a little bigger than a normal one." Chuckie said as they look at the keyhole. "Who would have thought that this passaged way, and a Keyhole was under our own backyard? Don't you think bro? Tommy?" Dil said when he saw his brother is staring blankly at the Keyhole. Chuckie went up to Tommy and said, "Tommy? TOMMY!" "AAAHHH" Tommy freaked out as he snapped out of his trance. "Are you okay Tommy?" Kimi said, "You just zoned out for a minute." She continued. "Sorry. It's just that, I felt a strange feeling when went close to it. Did any of you feel it?" the others confirmed they didn't. "Why don't we just go back? I'm getting freaked out here!" Chuckie said shivering as Kimi nodded her head. "I kind of agree Chuckie, I'm a little spooked out right now." The gang agrees as they walk back, but Tommy looked back at the Keyhole with one thought, "_What's going on with me lately?"_ then he walks back to the as they leave the passaged way.

(Later that night)

It was already dark out as everyone in the neighborhood is preparing for bed. At the Pickles residents, Tommy was laying on his bed thinking over everything that has happen to him. "_Today was the strangest day I ever had. Frist that dream, the secret passaged way in my backyard, the Keyhole, and the weird feeling I had to it. What's next?"_ He thought. He soon looked out the window and what he saw was an unusual storm with a big ball of darkness in the sky. "What is that? I got to see what's going on." So he sneaks out of his room and leaves his house.

"NO WAY!" he said. What he saw everywhere is the very same shadows from his dream. "Tommy!" Two voices said as Phil and Lil run to him. "Do you see this?!" Phil said, "All these shadows are everywhere!" Lil exclaimed. "I can see that," Tommy said, "in fact, there the same things form that dream I had." "Seriously!" They both said, but then darkness came from underneath them and they sink. "Tommy, HELP!" They screamed, Tommy try's to pull them out, but it was no use as Phil and Lil are now gone. "PHIL! LIL!" Tommy screamed as his two friends are gone. Just then he sees Chuckie approach him. "Tommy! Do you know what's going on! And have you seen Kimi any wear!" Chuckie worriedly said. "For both of those questions no I haven't. But Phil and Lil are no longer with us." Tommy said regrettably. "Well let's go find Kimi and everyone else." Chuckie said quickly, but darkness from underneath him as well. "NO! CHUCKIE!" "HELP ME TOMMY!" Chuckie freaked out. Tommy was about to pull him out but a shadow jumped at him and forced him to let go. "Forget about me! Find Kimi for me!" Was Chuckies last words as he fell in the pool of darkness. "CHUCKIE NO!" Tommy exclaimed as he got the shadow off him and ran off.

As he ran, he stopped as he sees Rachel all of a sudden. "Rachel?! When did you get hear? I thought you moved away!" He said. "The time has come." She said strangely. "What?" Tommy said confused. "The time has come Tommy," she continues as she faces him. "The prophecy is goanna pluvial." She said. "Prophecy? Rachel, what are you talking about?!" Tommy said to his Ex-girlfriend. Then the darkness starts to surround them as Tommy struggles to get out but Rachel stood still. Shortly after that, as the darkness almost swallows him, a flash of light appears as Tommy escaped and Rachel gone. "Rachel? Rachel!" he said. Then he saw that in his hand is a key like weapon that is light blue for the length and a star for the teeth, the handle is dark blue and a keychain with a star on it. Then shadows appear as Tommy uses the weapon to fight them off.

As he got rid of them, he sees darkness coming from his house. "Why is it… the Keyhole!" Then Tommy runs back to his home, to his back yard, and ran into the passaged way. When got to the end of the hall where the Keyhole was he saw Kimi there. "Kimi?!" he said. Kimi faces him, but she looked ill. "Tommy…" she said weekly. Then darkness came out of the Keyhole and pushes her. Tommy was about to catch her, but she instantly vanished, and then he got pushed out of the passaged way.

**Destiny's Force: KH1**

Tommy then lands on the ground outside, but he sees that he's on a crumbling part of it which got him scared. He looks back and sees a giant shadow rising. "It's the same thing from my dream!" He said as he gets ready to fight. The shadow bends over and sticks its arm to the ground as a shock wave appears. Tommy uses the opportunity to attack the head. Then it rises its arm with a dark spear in its hand, then it explodes with smaller shears coming down as Tommy dodges them. Then it punches the ground as darkness forms with smaller shadows come out. Tommy sweeps out the shadows and jumps on the arm and attacks the head again. As the shadow got back up, it then fires up dark orbs as Tommy deflects them at the head making the final blow.

**End Destiny's Force**

Then the dark orb in the sky grows and sucks up everything as the shadow vanished, but Tommy was hanging on a part of a tree as tight as he can. But soon he loses his grip as he gets sucked in. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Twilight Town part 1

It was a great day at Twilight Town, the sun with its endless setting, the people dealing with there every day lives, and a certain group of friends walking out of the train station looking upset. "I can't believe we missed the train to the beach again!" Hayner said ticked off. "You said that the last 50 times this happened Hayner." Said Pence as they were walking out. "He is right. We just always get bad luck when we… who's that?" Olette said when she spotted a purple haired kid unconscious. "Someone we don't know. Let's just move on." Hayner said shrugging off. "Hayner, we can't just leave him hear." Olette said strictly to Hayner. "She's right Hayner. We should take him to the usual spot." Pence suggested. "Fine." Hayner gave in. So Hayner grabs ahold of him and the Twilight gang takes the kid to their hangout.

Tommy was beginning to stir as he regained consciousness. He sees that he is on an old looking couch in an unfamiliar place. "You okay?" A female voice said. Tommy looks to see that it was Kimi. "We found you in front of the station unconscious. So we toke you hear waiting for you to wake up." She said. "'We'? Is every one okay as well Kimi?" Tommy said hopefully. "Kimi? Who are you talking about? My name's Olette." 'Kimi' said. Tommy rubbed his eyes and instead he sees a girl with brown hair and an orange shirt. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." He said." It's okay. Those things can happen." Olette said. Just then, two boys came in. one with spikey blond hair, and the other with a headband and a red shirt that says 'Dog Street'. "I see that you woke up. I'm Pence." The one with the headband said. "Hayner." The blonde haired one said as he continued. "So who are you anyway?" He said a bit rudely as Olette glared at him. "What?!" He said. "You don't need to be rude, he probably…" "It's okay Olette." Tommy cut off nicely. "As for what Hayner said, my name's Tommy Pickles." He introduce himself. "Tommy. Doesn't that seem like a childish name?" Hayner said as Olette glared at him. "What? I'm only asking!" he said defending himself. "Well it's actually short for Thomas. But my friends just call me…" He said until he realized something. "Wait! What happened to my home?! My friends?! Chuckie! Kimi! Every one!" he panicked as Olette calmed him down. "Calm down Tommy." She said gently as Pence said. "We don't know what happened, but we can help you find them. They could be in town some wear looking for you." "Thanks Pence." Tommy said. "But wear am I anyway?" he said. "You're in Twilight Town. But where are you from anyway?" Hayner said as gently as possible. "I'm from Klasky Ville. It's my home town." Tommy said. "Cool." Pence said. And so Tommy and the Twilight gang went out to fine Tommy's friends.

"Well you guys, you sure don't call it Twilight Town for nothing." Tommy said as they are walking through the tram coma. "That's right." Pence said. "Every day has always been like this. And the shops hear has some nice things." He continued. As they were walking by the candy shop, they see a woman looking around worryingly. Then Tommy walks up and asks, "Is something the problem." "Oh, I can't seem to fine my cat anywhere." She said. Then Tommy looks up to see a cat on top the shop. "Is that your cat up there?" he said. The woman then sees the cat. "Oh, that is him. How did he get up there? Could you help me please?" she said. "Sure. Hayner, could you give me a boost?" Tommy said. "Okay." Hayner shrugged as he lifted him to the roof. "Come on. It's not safe up hear. I'll get you down." Tommy said, then the cat walks to him as he grab him gently and was brought down. "Oh thank you for helping me get him down hear." The woman said happily. "You're welcome. Helping others is kind of my thing. Especially for my friends." He said. Then he and the twilight gang continued with searching for Tommy's friends.

As they left the Tram Coma, they came across the Sandlot. "So this is what you call the Sandlot?" Tommy said. "That's right." Hayner said. "It happens to be where some rivals usually hang around." He continued. "Rivals? Who are they?" Tommy said. "Why don't ya turn and see yourself, y'know?" someone said all of a sudden. Tommy turns to see two guys, a woman, and a boy whose face seams hidden in the shadows. "Who are you?" Tommy said. "Ya seriously don't know about Seifer, Y'know?" the guy in the orange tank top. "Those guys are known as Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi." Hayner said crossly about them. "That's right." Seifer said. "It seems this town is getting a lot of visitors lately." "'Visitors'? Have you seen anyone else? Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, anyone?" Tommy said hopefully. "Why?" Fuu said looking bored. "We got separated when our home got attacked and I'm trying to find then." Tommy desperately said. "How about you find them when you get out of my town? Kids like you aren't welcome." Seifer rudely said. "All he's trying to do is find his friends Seifer." Olette said defending Tommy. "Well how about quick fight to see if he can stay in town awhile, or he leaves?" Seifer declared as he pulls out a blue bat. "What? But I don't have a weapon like you!" Tommy said. "Use mine Tommy." Hayner said handing him his bat. "Thanks." Tommy said as he and Seifer begin to duel.

**Sinister Sundown: KH2**

"Kneel, loser!" Seifer declared as they start the fight. Tommy runs forward and attack Seifer with a few successful hits. Then when he was going to make another hit, Seifer deflects it. "So long!" he said as he made a spinning strike and successfully hits Tommy and staggered back a bit far. "Don't leave me hanging now!" Seifer taunted him. Tommy gets up and ran forward to attack, but Seifer jumped to the air. "Isn't this ROMANTIC!" he said as he came down with the bat facing toward him, but Tommy managed to dogged. "Don't mock me!" Tommy said as he ran to him and made many hits on him. As Seifer was catching his breath, Tommy runs forward to deliver the final blow. Seifer looks up and realized too late as he got knocked down defeated.

**End Sinister Sundown**

After the fight ended, Rai came in front of Seifer defending him. "Seifer's… not feelin' so hot, y'know?" he said uneasily. "If he's 'not feelin' so hot' then he shouldn't be fighting at all right now." Tommy said as the Twilight gang laughed at that. "That's a good one Tommy." Hayner laughed. "This calls for a photo." Pence said. He brings out a camera and then 'SNAP' as a photo comes out. But all of a sudden, a black hooded figure came and snatched the photo and ran off. "HEY, get back here!" Hayner yelled as he and the rest of the gang chased after him. "Wait up!" Tommy said as he caches up to them.

They chased the figure all the way to the old mansion. When he stopped, Tommy and the twilight gang caught up. "Give us that photo back!" Tommy said. Just then, a dark portal appeared as he walked in as the portal closes. "Great, he got away." Pence said disappointed, but then Olette spots something on the ground. "Hey, look at those photos he leafed." She said as she picked one up. "And hears the one he took." "I found one with fore babies. A bald one. One with orange hair and glasses, and the other two who looks like twins." Hayner said with a photo in his hand. "What! Let me see that." Tommy said. Hayner hands the photo to Tommy as he examines it. "That's me, Chuckie, Phil and Lil when we were little." Tommy said. "Really! How did he get that?" Pence said shocked. "I don't know, but let's keep looking to see what else that guy took." Tommy said as everyone looks through the pics. "I found one with what looks like a birthday party." Pence said holding one up to Tommy. "It is one, in fact it was of my first birthday." Tommy said. "Hey Tommy whose the girl in this." Hayner said handing one to him. "I thought I got rid of this." He said looking at the pic. "What do you mean?" Pence asked. "That happens to be my Ex-girlfriend Rachel." He said looking down. "What happen between you and her?" Hayner said before Olette hit his head. "Ow, I was only asking." "It's alright. You see we met at Hebrew School I once attended. After a few ups and downs, we ended up together. But one day she had to move away. I was leaning to move on, but my friends keeps on bugging me thinking I was depressed and unable to do anything. One of them even threw my lunch away." Tommy told them. "What kind of friends are they to even think that when you were just fine." Hayner said. "I thought the same thing. Anyway, at one point, as stupid as it sounds, my brother Dil suggested that I should fake being desperate so, when they get sick of it, they will leave me alone. I know, it was stupid. Anyway when we went to the bowling alley, I met another girl there, whose name I can't remember, we talked a bit and then all of a sudden, she wrote her number on my arm telling me to call her some time and walked off. I even thought she might become my new girlfriend. Then there was some kind of party and me and my friends where going to go there as I invited the girl from before, but it turns out, my friends managed to invite Rachel, and that's when things got bad. When they told me they invited Rachel, and as I see the two walking towards us, I told them I faked being depressed. I could tell they were cross with what I did, as Rachel and the other girl came to me my friends walked off calling me a jerk. As I intro dues them to one another, they thought I was cheating on them, Rachel was the worst. It was the worst day of my life, it was so bad I was depressed for real. It took me five weeks to pull together, and I didn't contact with my friends during that time." Tommy finished with a few tears dropping. "Some friends they were. If anything, they were the real jerks." Hayner said crossly. "Why don't we just continue with searching through the photos?" Pence said. "Okay." Tommy said calming down. "Hey guys, look what photo I found" Olette said coming up to them showing them the photo. "TP+KF." Pence said looking at the photo, "What?! Who took this pic?" Tommy said looking shocked about the pic. "Do you know what they mean?" Pence asked. "Those initials happens to be mine and one of my friends' names, Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster." He told them. "Hey, didn't you mistake me as your friend Kimi when you woke up?" Olette said. "Yea that's right, in fact I have not once mistaken any one as any of my friends before." Tommy said. "Anyway back with the TP+KF initials. Did you wright them Tommy?" Hayner said with a snicker. "As I said to Chuckie before, of course I didn't. Kimi was the one who wrote them, but she only had a crush on me for a second a few years ago." He explained to him. "I don't know, she might have said that as a cover-up to hide the fact that she loves you." Hayner said with a laugh. "Oh cut it out Hayner. Let's just get the rest of the photos back to your guy's hangout." Tommy said annoyed as he and the Twilight gang picked up the photos and walked back to the usual spot.

As they got back to the hangout, they're discussing they haven't thought about. "Were am I going to stay at anyway?" Tommy said as they were talking. "You know, we haven't thought about that." Olette said thinking it over. "How about that old room in that small hall over there?" Pence suggested pointing out the small hall behind a barrel. "I don't think that's a good idea," Olette said. "We can't have him uncomfortable when…" "It's okay Olette," Tommy said suddenly. "I once walked halfway across the country with my friends when we were separated from our parents on a road trip. It won't be a problem with an old looking room." "Well then its official," Hayner said getting up. "Tommy gets the old room in the small hall." So he walks up to the barrel and moves it out of the way and motions for Tommy to fallow him. As they walk down, they stop at a door at the end as Hayner opens it. What Tommy sees is a small book shelf with some dust on it, a window, and by the window is a sheet less bed with a pillow. "This is a bit nicer than I thought it would be." Tommy commented. "Yea, we came in here a couple times to tidy up a bit, much to my dislike anyway." Hayner responded with a small pout. "Well, I don't know how long I might be in town, but I'm sure I could get used to this." Tommy said as he got on the bed. "Well, me and the others haft to head on home. Will see you in the morning I guess." Hayner said as he went out the room as Tommy lays down with one thought in mind. "_I hope everyone's okay, I'm really worried about them."_ And then he drifts off to sleep

Meanwhile, to where what looks like a tower on a floating piece of land, a kid with orange hair with glasses wakes up slowly and then, with difficulty, gets up and looks around not noticing the tower. "Where am I?" the kid asks himself. "Tommy, Kimi, Phil, Lil, anyone!" he shouts out. Up in the tower, an old man with a beard and a blue robe watches the kid from the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Twilight Town part 2

(Day 2)

As another day came by, Tommy wakes up after a bit of an uncomfortable slumber. "Man, this is nothing compared with my own bed." He said as he stretched. He gets up and walks out of his temporary room. As he walked out, he sees the Twilight gang already there. "Morning Tommy. Did you sleep okay?" Olette asked. "Other than a small back ace, yea it was alright." Tommy said as he sat on the couch. "Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence said all of a sudden. "Where did that come from?" Hayner said. "Just thinking out loud." Pence said with a shrug. "Well I know I might not be in town for long since I have to keep looking for my friends." Tommy said and continued. "But for what you said Pence, not every friend will be together forever. 'Cause I know me and my friends will one day have to go our separate ways when we get older." He said. "But then you and Kimi will spend every day with each other after that right?" Hayner said with a snicker. "Didn't we get over this already Hayner? How can one photo possibly lead to you messing with me opposite to with how Chuckie acted? " Tommy said in annoyance. "What about Chuckie?" Olette asked. "Well unlike Hayner, Chuckie was _furious _over seeing those initials in his garage because Kimi happens to be his step-sister." Tommy explained to them. "Wow. That is understandable." Hayner said. "Anyway How about this. We all go to the beach. Not once have we went to the beach. And I bet Tommy's friends are somewhere around there. So how about it?" He suggested but then realized no one answered. "No?" He said shocked. "Two things," Pence said. "One, wear broke from the last time. And two, we always have bad luck with going to the beach." "Well I bet Tommy has money with him, right?" Hayner said looking at Tommy hopefully, "Sorry, lost it when my town got attacked." He said regrettably. "Oh. Well then we should probably get some quick jobs then, come on." Hayner said walking out with the others following him to get jobs.

When they were heading to the job bulletin board, Hayner spots a poster on a building. "Hey guys, check this out!" he said as they all went to the poster. "Sweet! A Struggle tournament is coming in two days." Pence said exited. "What's a 'Struggle' tournament?" Tommy asked as Olette answers. "It's one of Twilight Town's finest activities for the summer. It's like when you fought Seifer yesterday." She said. "Hey how about you try it out Tommy?" Hayner suggested. "Me?" "Yea, that way no matter who wins, the fore of us split the prize. And maybe either of your friends might be watching or competing." Hayner continued with his suggestion. "Well whether if they are or not, okay I'm in." Tommy said with determination. "Great," Hayner said as he put his arm up along Tommy's. "it's a promise." And then they continued on to the job bulletin board. As they got there, they were discussing how much money they should get. "Okay, with what where going at the beach, we need at least 4800 money for the trip." Hayner said thinking it over. "Then we beater get started with the jobs." Pence said and then looked at Tommy. "How about you go first Tommy?" he suggested. "Okay." He said and started looking through the board. "Looks like I'll go with…. Poster Duty, Cargo Clime, and Junk Sweep." He declared. "You shore you can handle three jobs Tommy?" Olette said with concern. "Of course, after all we do need to earn at least 4800 money for the beach. So I got to do a lot of good work on them like when I do a lot of filmmaking." Tommy told them. "Okay, then let's get started." Hayner said as they all split up to their jobs.

After they did their jobs, they all met up at the station, all except Tommy. "Where is he? Couldn't he be done by now?" Hayner said impatiently as Olette looked straight at him "Well we didn't show him the station yesterday, he's probably trying to…" "Hey, sorry I'm late." They turn to see Tommy running over to them. "They took longer than I thought they'd be, and I had to ask for directions. And look how much I got." He said and brought out the money. "WOW grate going." Hayner said. "We could buy a watermelon with that much." Pence said. "I'll hold on to that." Olette asked politely as Tommy put the money in her pouch. "Nice work, everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have… tada 5000 money." She said holding up her pouch. "Well now that we got the money, let's go before we miss the train again." Hayner said, but just then, the same hooded figure appeared and snatched the pouch from Olette. "You again?! Give that back!" Hayner exclaimed as they ran after him. After a while, they lost sight of him. "Not again. Who is he?" Pence said as he slumped to the ground. "First that guy had photos of me and my friends, and now he took our money." Tommy said. "How about some ice cream to cheer us up? I have some leftover money just in case." Olette said showing her money. "I guess that will do. How about at the top of the station?" Pence suggested. "I'm good with that." Tommy said. "Fine." Hayner said with disappoint meant as they get there Ice cream.

**At Dusk, I Will Think of You: KH 358/2 Days**

Later on, Tommy and the Twilight gang were all at the top of the station having ice-cream. "What kind of Ice-cream is this?" Tommy asked them. "It's see-salt Ice cream. Have you ever heard anything about it Tommy?" Pence said taking a bite of his. "I think I herd of about something like that coming at the Java Lava." Tommy said. "The 'Java Lava'? What the heck is that?" Hayner asked. "Well, it happens to be where me and the gang usually hangout from time to time. In fact, Chuckie and Kimi's parents happen to own the shop." Tommy told them. "Wow. So that would mean that you guys go there a lot huh?" Pence said. "That's right." Tommy told him as he licks his ice cream. "Whoa, they shore don't call this sea-salt ice cream for nothin'." Tommy said and takes another bite. "It's really famous around Twilight Town, and it's our favorite." Olette told him as they continued eating their ice cream. As Tommy finished his he sees on the stick is the word WINER. "Hey, lucky you." Pence said when he saw the stick. "Well, what happens when I get these?" Tommy asked looking at the stick. "Well from what I heard," Hayner said. "that if you're a WINER, you get a free ice cream bar." He concluded as he finished his. "Wow. I think I'll save this for one of my friends when we find them." Tommy said as he put in his pocket. "You for your girlfriend Kimi?" Hayner teased with a snicker. "That's getting really old Hayner." Tommy said annoyed. So they all left the station as the twilight gang goes to their homes as Tommy returns to the usual spot and crashed for the day.

**End At Dusk, I Will Think of You**

(Day 3)

As another day comes, Tommy has overslept a little longer as he came of his room to see that the Twilight gang is not there. _"I wonder where they went to as I overslept?" _He thought, but he sees a note on the couch as he reads it. 'Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach-and don't sweat about the money! -Hayner' _"How did they get the money? I'll ask them when I get there."_ So he left the hangout and started running to the station. As he got there, he spots the Twilight gang at the entrance to the station and runs to them. "Hey guys. Sorry I overslept. Say, how did you get the money anyway?" Tommy asked as Pence spoke up. "Well as we were heading to the usual spot, we ran in to the same hooded guy. He started running off as soon as he saw us. But unfortunately for him, he dropped the money from before." He told him. "Well what's important is that we FINALY get to go to the beach. Let's go!" Hayner said as they all went in the station, got there tickets, and boarded the train. As the train went off, Tommy realized something. "Wait a minute, I don't even have any swim trunks!" he said. "Don't worry Tommy," Olette said. "Me and Pence went shopping earlier to get you these." She pulls out a pair of trunks and hands them to Tommy. "Thanks, in fact they're the same kind I had back home." And so the train is off to the beach as they look forward to it.

As the train came to a stop, they all came out and then took a look at the beach. "WOW! This is nothing like the beach back home." Tommy said as they got close to the sand. "If you think it is, you should check out the water once you get ready." Olette said, then they head on to the changing rooms to get there swim wear on. Once they got out, they all started to head on to the ocean and started to have fun, like going under the water and saw some cool rocks and some fish. "This is really cool. I wish my friends were here to see this." Tommy had said when they surfaced from the water. Then they went back to shore to do some relaxing and having some pretzels. "Say Tommy. What was it like with you and your friends?" Olette said as she took a bite from her pretzel. "Well, when we were little, according to our parents, we was very adventurous. Our group as ben divided as time went on like me, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, my cousin Angelica, my little brother Dil, Susie and finally Kimi. Our parents said that we ended up with things no baby has never done before like getting our selves lost in the woods, using a giant robot to stop the wedding between Chuckie's dad and a French woman named Coco LaBouche, and not to mention getting our self's stuck in a submarine with a famous zoologist." Tommy told them. "Whoa, now _that_ was one cool story." Pence said. Soon they heard snoring and sees that Hayner fell asleep. "Was he even licensing to the story or…. Wait, I got an idea." Tommy said as he whispered something in there ears. Later on, they started digging up sand and started to place them on Hayner. Later on, Hayner was barred under the sand except for his head and arms. After a while, Hayner started to wake up and sees that he got barred under the sand. "HEY! Whose bright idea was this?!" He said as he saw his friends laughing at him. Then Tommy spoke up. "Well you didn't bother to listen to my story because you fell asleep, so me, Pence and Olette to …. Do that to you." He said as the others continued laughing. "So I dozed off, big deal." Hayner said as got up, covered in sand. "I think it's time to go back, once we get washed up first." Olette said as they got up and went to the changing room after rinsing them self's off and headed to the train, but as they were heading there, Tommy spots something. "Hey is that… Kimi!" he said as he sees Kimi looking at the ocean. "What? You found Kimi?" Pence said looking around. "Yea, she's over…. There?" He said but only to see that Kimi was gone. "Where did she go? Kimi? Kimi!" Tommy shouted as he looked around franticly. "I think you were imagining that your girlfriend was there." Hayner said until he got hit to the side by Olette. "OW!" "That isn't helping Hayner." She scolded at him. "He might of ben right, but not with the girlfriend part." Tommy said. They boarded up the train and headed back to Twilight Town.

When they got back they went to the usual spot and where just sitting down until Tommy spoke up. "I think I will turn in early for the day." "Okay Tommy, we understand. See you tomorrow." Olette said as Tommy went to his room and lied down with some thoughts. _"I really thought I saw her. In fact, I even have this strange aching in my heart, but not like when I first met Rachel. This is really weird."_ Soon he drifted off to sleep for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Twilight Town part 3

The day of the Struggle tournament has come where we see Tommy run out of the usual spot and stopped by a guy named Biggs. "Where is the Struggle tournament taking place at? I'm going to enter." Tommy asked him. "Hurry to the sandlot! You're gonna be late!" Biggs told him. "Thanks!" So Tommy ran off as fast as he can to the sandlot. When he got there, he can see a crowd around the sandlot as he looks around and finds Hayner at the back of a line to the signing booth and runs to him. "I got here as fast as I could. Anyone we know that is entering?" Tommy said looking around. "Well Seifer of coarse is competing, but look who is competing as well." Hayner said pointing to the front of the line. Tommy looks to see the same hooded figure at the booth. "That guy's competing as well. Looks like will get back at him when one of us fights him." Tommy said. "I haven't thought about that, until now. Good idea Tommy." Hayner said as they fist bumped. Soon, they got themselves signed-up as the tournament is starting with the crowd roaring. "Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town!" the sponsor began. "It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match!" he said as the crowd was cheering. "Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!?" "Seifer, y'know?" shouted Rai from the crowd. "And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion!?" "Hayner! Tommy!" Shouted Pence and Olette. "Setzeerrrrrr!" the girls in the crowd cheered as Setzer appeared on the ring with the crowd cheered out his name. "Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next: lets…" "STRUGGLE!" the crowd roared as the tournament begins.

Struggle rules:

Time limit: 1 min.

The most Amount of points you get on your wrist watch like strap, or knocks out their opponent wins.

The finales was about to begin as Biggs comes to the ring. "Hey now. It's time to introduce today's finalists!" he said as the crowd cheered. "Four guys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Out of nowhere, a mysterious guy from who knows where: the hooded figure! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! And struggler number 4, a kid who came from a faraway town called Klasky Ville, who happens to be in search for some missing friends: Tommy Pickles!" he said as the crowd roars with excitement. "So—who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum-laude of Struggle, the Four Crystal Trophy! AND… a chance to take in our defending champion, Setzer!" with that the crowd roars as Setzer holds up the Champion belt. "So, hear is our first match for the finales, Tommy vs. Hayner!" Biggs announced as the crowd cheers as Tommy and Hayner go up on the ring. They were given their bats as they get ready to fight, but then Hayner spoke up, "Hey, sorry about yesterday, I know you were just upset that Kimi wasn't at the beach when you thought you saw her." Hayner said. "It's alright, now are we gonna talk, or struggle?" Tommy said as the two got ready the fight.

**Sinister Sundown: KH2**

"I'll show ya!" Hayner said as he began to attack, but quickly Tommy moved out of the way and landed a few hits on Hayner. As he was about to make another move, Hayner made a downward swing and successfully hit him right at the arm. "That's going to hurt awhile." Tommy said as made a counter attack to Hayner's leg making him fall. "All right, no more playing around!" Hayner said as he made a stab to Tommy's stomach making him stager back to the edge of the ring. "How's this!" Hayner said he was about to swing his bat at him, But Tommy got back up and managed to strike Hayner back as he fell to the ground.

**End Sinister Sundown**

"And the winner is, Tommy!" Biggs called out as the crowd roared. "Looks like friendship doesn't slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight too." Then Tommy ran up to Hayner as he complains. "I lost. Awww, I can't believe it!" He said as he got back up. "I guess you where beater than I thought you were." "I had a lot of fun fighting you." Tommy said. Hayner smiled and then turned and cross his arms. "Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy." He said with a scowl. "Oh come on don't pretend you didn't." Tommy said teasingly at him. "Well let's see the match between Seifer and that hooded guy and, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Seifer takes him down." Hayner said as they walked out of the ring to watch the fight between Seifer and the hooded figure that's about to start. "And now for the match between Seifer and the hooded figure!" Biggs declared as Seifer and the figure came up to the ring. "Your messing with the wrong guy who ever you REALLY are." Seifer said to the figure as he ran up to him to strike, but the figure move out of the way REALLY quickly and struck him from behind so hard, Seifer was sent out of the ring losing the match. "I-I'm not sure what just happened… Um…but…the winner is the hooded figure!" Biggs said quite uneasily. "In a positively blistering comeback!" As Seifer got up, he walked over to Tommy and Hayner. "Whatever you do kid, and I'm only going to say this once, make shore you don't lose to that guy." He said as he and his gang walked off, then the Struggle tournament sponsor came up to Hayner. "It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place." He told him. "So I'm in third now? Aw baby!" Hayner said excitedly.

As everyone takes a break for a while, Tommy and the Twilight gang has a conversation about the figure. "I can't believe that guy took down Seifer with just one shot like that." Pence said. "I know, who in the world is he?" Hayner said thinking crossly about him. "Well, whoever he is, I will take him down right here in this match." Tommy said with much confidents. "Yea, I know you will." Hayner said putting an arm around his shoulder. "It looks like the match is about to start Tommy. You beater get out there." Olette said. So Tommy leaves them and heads to the ring and met up with the figure. "After this match, I want to know who you are and why you keep messing with us." Tommy said as he got ready to fight when the hooded figure said nothing. "Looks like Tommy must have some history with that guy. So let's see how this will go." Biggs said

**Working Together: KH2**

Quickly, Tommy runs to the figure about to make a strike, but the figure dodge out of the way and hits him like on Seifer, but Tommy was on guard and made a counter attack at the figure. "You're going down!" Tommy said making a few hits a few times. Suddenly, the figure jumped high above Tommy and got him from the head. "If my head got any more injured, I'd had forgotten that I'm in a tournament!" Tommy said as he started attacking the figure a lot more. After a while, they both locked weapons staring at each other as Tommy barley managed to see the eyes that looked familiar to him. "Wait, are you…" He didn't get to finish as the figure jumped back and charged at him with Tommy just standing there. The figure was about to strike, until…

**End Working Together**

"Times up!" Biggs announced as the figure stopped running. "Let's see what the points are on their straps." He said as Tommy and the figure showed their straps. "For the figure, he's got 75. And for Tommy, he has 125! Which means Tommy's won by 50 points!" The crowed shout out and chanted his name many times. "Hey, I want to know who you…. are?" Tommy said when he sees that the figure vanished. "We will begin the championship match between Tommy Pickles and Setzer in 30 minutes, so Tommy can rest up after that match he had." Biggs announced as the crowed settled down as Tommy went back to the Twilight gang. "That was awesome Tommy!" Pence said. "You did great out there Tommy." Olette said giving him a pat on the back. "Yea, you showed him. That will teach him not to mess with us thanks to you." Hayner said putting an arm around his shoulder and punching him lightly. "You mean 'her'." Tommy said suddenly. "What?" the gang said. "When I was fighting the figure, when we were at a lock on, I managed to get a small glimpse of the eyes. When I saw them, they looked familiar, like I've seen them before, but I was able to tell that the figure was a girl." Tommy told them. "Man, now THAT is something else. You might have met the girl sometime before you came to town." Pence said. Pretty soon, they hear laughing coming from Hayner, which got Tommy annoyed. "This is serious Hayner. How can you laugh at… " "I'm not laughin' about that Tommy." Hayner said calming down. "I'm laughing because I just remembered one thing, that Seifer just got beat by a girl." He said as he and the rest of the gang (even Olette being a girl herself.) started laughing about that.

As the 30 minutes were up, it was time for the championship match between Tommy and Setzer to begin. The crowed is cheering, the girls chanting Setzer's name, and every one looking forward to see the match. Both struggler's walks up to the ring getting ready to fight as the sponsor came up to them. "You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket." He said to them. "There's only room for one up hear." Setzer said without a care. "Well, may the best man win!" the sponsor said uneasily as he walked off. "Hey. Jar Head." Setzer said facing him. "How about you throw the match for me?" he taunted. "Tommy! Focus!" Hayner said hearing what Setzer said. "Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while." He continued with his taunting. "I've never backed down on anything, even as a baby!" Tommy said keeping guard. "Tommy Pickles, our visitor from Klasky Ville, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!" Biggs announced as the crowd roared with excitement. "Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that is a big mistake." Setzer said as the fight starts.

**Sinister Sundown: KH2**

"My life is a chip in your pile. Time to ante up!" Setzer said as he made a small bow, which gave Tommy a chance to strike a hit on him. After a few hits, Setzer managed to make a block on his next attack. "That's Checkmate!" Setzer said making a counter attack that sent Tommy a bit far from him. "Are you scared of me?" Setzer taunted as he just standing. "I'm not afraid of anything!" Tommy said as he ran up to him. Just then, Setzer was about to make a few stabs, but Tommy reacted fast and blocked it. "What!?" Setzer said as he staggered back, witch Tommy gave the chance to attack him some more. As jumped back a bit, Setzer is preparing his powerful attack. "You're mine!" he jumped to the air and made a spin to attack, but Tommy managed to roll out of the way just in time. As Setzer stopped spinning, he and Tommy began to run right toward each other, until…

**End Sinister Sundown**

"Time's up!" Biggs shout out as the competitors stopped running. "Let's take a look at their points." So Tommy and Setzer brought out their straps and Biggs took a look at them "For Setzer: 110. And for Tommy: 120! By ten points, Tommy Pickles is our new Champion!" with that the crowd started shouting out his name as Setzer walked off. "Tommy!" Hayner called out as he and the others came over to him. "You did it!" Olette said to him. "For your first Struggle, that was awesome, Tommy!" Pence said giving him a high five. Then the sponsor came up with the champion belt and trophy and hands them over to Tommy. He then raises up the belt and the crowd cheers.

**Missing You: KH2**

As the Struggle tournament was over, Tommy and the Twilight gang went to the Tower to celebrate Tommy's victory by having ice cream. "I have to admit, things has been going great ever since I got here." Tommy said taking a bite of his ice cream. "You're telling us, if it weren't for you coming here, we might have not of had this much fun or get to the beach." Hayner said as he finished his ice cream. "Oh come on, no WINER? That's the 40th time this month!" He said as the others laughed at him. "Yea, but even still, I can't but feel worried about my friends. And for the fact that I feel like I met that hooded girl before." Tommy said looking down. "Don't worry Tommy," Pence said. "I'm shore that they are alright. And the next time we see her, will catch her and find out." "Yea, we will help out anyway we can." Olette said putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Thanks guys, I really needed that." Tommy said feeling beater now. Later on they left to head back home as Tommy went back to the usual spot to his room. When he got to bed, he had one thought in his head. _"Chuckie, Kimi, every one. I hope you are all okay. And I hope I find out who that hooded girl is, she really felt familiar."_ With that, he drifted off to sleep.

**End Missing You**

Inside a tower on a floating piece of land, a man in a blue robe and a kid with orange hair and a pair of glasses were discussing something. "So you know what you need to do tomorrow?" the man in the blue robe said to the kid. "Yes master, to fine the Keybearer and bring him over here to explain the situation with the worlds." The kid replied. "Very well then, now I happen to have discover who the welder is and where he's at. I will show you who he is." With that, a puff of smoke appeared and showed an image of a 12 year old boy with purple hair. "Wait, HE'S the Keybearer?!" the kid said in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Twilight Town part 4

(Day 5)

It has been five days now since Tommy came to Twilight Town, he has been worried about everyone he knew and not even once did he find anyone. The only one he saw was Kimi Finster, but one minuet she's there, next she's not. But little did he know, today he will be reunited with one of them and it will lead him an adventure greater than the ones he's had even as a baby.

Tommy was getting up after a peaceful sleep he had that night. "Man, as lumpy as this bed is, I still got comfortable enough to….. what's going on out there?" Tommy said when he heard what sounded like an argument outside his room and left to see what's going on.

"Oh come on Olette!" Hayner said annoyed. "We barely even started our summer vacation and your already bugging us about it?!" "About what?" The Twilight gang turn to see that Tommy has emerged from the small hall leading to his room. "Good timing Tommy. Could you tell Olette off with this?" Hayner said hopefully. "I won't be able to without knowing what's going on." Tommy said as Olette said, "We all happen to have been given assignments for the summer that we need to do." She said as she glared at Hayner. "Well I admit, starting early on a summer doesn't make one glad, but she is right Hayner." Tommy admitted. "Even YOU agree with this? Come on Pence please talk some sense to them." Hayner said looking at Pence hopefully. "They are right Hayner. We do need to get started the project even if it is a little early." Pence said taking Olette and Tommy's side. "Fine, will get on to it. Stupid independent studies, let's just get over it." Hayner said defeated. "Kind of sounded like Phil when it came to homework." Tommy said with a laugh. "Are you going to help us out Tommy?" Olette said. "Of course, you guys have been helping me out to look for my friends. It's the least I can do for you." Tommy said giving them a smile. "That sounded like a friend of ours that came here a few times before would do." Hayner said. "Anyway, I happen to have an idea for the assignment." Pence said and continued. "How about we explore the seven wonders. That could really get us a great grade." "I don't know what they are, but that sounds good to me." Tommy said. "Alright, will go investigate those rumors." Hayner said, and with that, they left their hangout to the station to Sunset Terrace.

"So what is the 'seven wonders' anyway?" Tommy asked them when the train started its departure. "Well," said Pence. "they happen to be a total of seven rumors that is unusual. They happen to be: the spooky steps, friend beyond the wall, moans from the tunnel, a doppelganger, an animated bag, alternate town, and the ghost train mystery." Pence told him looking at his list of wonders. "Wow! And I thought Dil's theory on aliens sounded weird." Tommy said after hearing that. "I know, I've been investigating them a few times before and didn't find a clue about their mysteries." Pence said. "Well, with the four of us, we might find their secrets and get a good score on the assignment." Olette said. And so they wait as the train takes them to sunset terrace.

Pretty soon, they finally got to sunset terrace as they can be seen coming out of the train. "Okay guys, let's start off with the spooky steps." Pence said as they came across some steps. "Are they the steps you was talking about Pence?" Tommy asked. "That's right. According to the rumors, they count different going up and down. You see, Rai's the one who counted them. He's like, 'Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?'" Pence said. "Let me see about that." Tommy said as he walked down the steps along with counting and then going back up and counting. "When I counted them, it was the same number as I went up and down. I may not know Rai much, but I do know that he's not very bright." Tommy told them. "He's definitely right. So that means he just counted wrong." Hayner said with a snicker. "Well, we still have the others to investigate, so let's go." Olette said as they continued with their investigation.

Tommy and the Twilight gang are right now walking down an alley going for wonder #2. "This is where the second rumor happens to be." Pence said looking at a brick wall. "Well what does it mean with… WHOA!" Tommy said as a ball came right out of nowhere. "That ball came out of nowhere! We need a closer look." Hayner said as they head to the wall. As they got close, they see something dark forming. "Move!" Tommy said as a dark portal appeared and out came another ball. "A dark portal? That must explain where those balls came from. Let's check out the others." Pence said as they continued on and has reached a tunnel and walked in. "Now as it has been told, there has been moaning coming from this tunnel. But where they look, they don't see anyone else." Pence informed Tommy. Suddenly, they all hear the moaning Pence was talking about. As Tommy was looking, he spots an air vent at the corner. "I think I found out where that moaning came from. From that air vent over there." Tommy said as he points out the vent for them. "No wonder no one didn't find out where it came from. The wind going threw it was the cause." Olette said as they leave to investigate #4. They soon head over to a waterfall. "So how is everyone seeing doppelgangers of themselves?" Tommy asked Pence. "Well, around here, people keep seeing a double of themselves from the corner of their eyes, but as they look, the double is gone." He said. As Tommy looks at the water in thought, he notices that it has his reflection. "I think the 'double' is actually the reflection on the waterfall." He said as the twilight gang checks it out. "He's right! We got tricked by a waterfall. It seems so far some of the rumors are bogus." Hayner said. "Well, our next stop is Sunset Hill, where the animated bag is sometimes at. Let's go guys." Pence said as they leafed for Sunset Hill.

They made it to the hill and see what looks like a garbage bag in the middle. "According to the rumors, when someone looks away, they see that the bag went from one spot to another. Even when they are alone hear." Pence said and they all keep a sharp eye on the bag. After a few moments, Tommy spoke up, "Nothing's happening." All of a sudden, the bag started moving around. "NOW it moves?! Let's get it!" Hayner said as they all spread out to stop it. "I got it. I got it." Pence said getting close to the bag, but instead he trips. "I don't got it." He said getting back up. "That bag is mine!" Hayner said getting in front of it, but without striking quick enough, he instead gets ran over. "I can't believe I got ran over by a BAG!" Hayner said upset. "Almost got it!" Tommy said reaching out to the bag. As the bag slowed down, Tommy managed to get a hold of the top. "I got it!" he said keeping a hold of it. "Good going Tommy." Olette said walking up to him. "Let's see what's in that bag." Pence said. As Tommy opened up the bag, what came out surprised him. "Spike!?" What came out was his old pet dog, who looked like he lost some weight and somehow looks younger. "You know that dog Tommy?" Hayner asked him. "Yea, he's my family's pet. I have known him my whole life. But a few months ago, he has mysteriously vanished." Tommy said as he came over to Spike. "Where have you been Spike? Our friends and family was worried about you. And how did you managed to age down like this? It shouldn't be possible." Tommy said just as Spike licked him on the face. "Okay, okay. I guess what matters is that you're okay after all this time." Tommy said as the Twilight gang watches. "That's so sweat. He and Spike have finally reunited." Olette said. Suddenly, one of Spikes ears went up and runs off. "Hey Spike! Where are you going?" Tommy said as he and the gang ran after him. But they soon lose track of him as they see bits of darkness on the path. "I found him after so long and now he's gone." Tommy said really down. "It'll be okay Tommy." Olette told him. "For all we know, he might have followed that hooded girl, after all we saw some bits of darkness on the ground." "Yea, you're probably right." Tommy said a little beater. "How about we continue with that assignment for the seven wonders, our next rumor is at that old mansion." Pence said. "Okay." Tommy said. So they head on over to the train and head back to town to go to the old mansion.

As the gang was walking across the woods, they made their way to the mansions front gate. "What is the rumor with this mansion again?" Tommy asked. "Well, many people has mysteriously appeared from this mansion. Everyone in town believed that this mansion leads to an Alternate Twilight Town. We did a little searching hear before with some friends of ours. So now, we should check it out ourselves." Pence told him. "'Alternate Twilight Town'? If Dil was hear, he would be excited." Tommy said chuckling a bit. With that, they went in the mansion as Tommy follows the Twilight gang in there. "Man, this place must have been abandoned for a long time." Tommy said as they walked in one of the rooms. "Whoa! Someone must have built some laboratory here." Tommy said. "That's right." Olette said. "Some friends of ours says that a man named Ansem is the one who built that laboratory. He even has a computer that takes you to that other town." She continued as they came across a sliding door and behind it is the computer Olette was talking about. "Alright, it's still here!" Pence said as he sat in front of it and typed in a few keys. "Okay, let's see now, looks like I need to put the password in again." So he typed in the password and then a portal opens up. "Wow! What password did you use Pence?" Tommy said. "I happen to have put in 'sea-salt ice cream' because it was Ansem's favorite." "Come on let's go." Hayner said walking to the portal along with the rest of the gang. As they came out they look around. "It looks like wear at the same place." Olette said. "I don't think so, look." Tommy said showing them the computer, only it was busted up. "This must be that alternate town. Let's look outside." Pence said heading to the door. "Huh? It won't open." He said trying to push it open. "I think something out there is causing that door to stay closed. I think we should head back now." Tommy said as he and the Twilight gang gets back to their town and leaves the mansion.

After they left the old mansion, they started talking in front of their hangout. "Well, those six are now solved. Some were bogus, and some very interesting." Hayner said as he leaned on the wall. "All that's left is the ghost train, but we haven't heard about it coming today." Pence said, just then Tommy spots something. "Wait! Is that it?" He said pointing out what looks like a train but it was purple and the windows were shaped like stars. "It is! And it's heading to the station. Let's go!" Olette said as they all run to the station as fast as they can. They soon made it to the station, until….

**Tension Rising: KH2**

"LOOK OUT!" Hayner shouted out as several shadows came from the ground, as well as some soldiers like things out of nowhere. "WHAT?! There the same things that attacked my home!" Tommy exclaimed in shock. "NO WAY! Forget about the train for now, let's get out of here!" Pence said they all run off, but then an invisible barrier appeared and separated Tommy from the Twilight gang. "GUYS! HELP!" Tommy yelled out to them. "TOMMY!" The gang running to him, only to get bounced off from it. The shadows and soldiers came up to Tommy to attack him, when suddenly, a flash of light appeared and out came the same key like weapon from before. "Again with this thing? Well, it helped me before and it will help me again!" Tommy said getting ready to fight.

Tommy starts to attack the shadows first a couple at a time, making three hits as the shadows vanish into darkness. But then, a couple more attacks with their claws but Tommy moved out of the way but the last one got him from the back and made him stager. Then another one was sliding up to him and made him trip and fell on the ground. He gets back up and then he got back to fighting them and wiped out the shadows and the soldiers remaining. One soldier ran up to him used its right hand and clawed him on the arm, the others made some spinning attacks, but Tommy moved out of the way and attack them. One by one, the soldiers have been wiped out and only one was left. Right as it was about to spin, Tommy held the weapon in front of him and blocked the attack. With one more strike, the soldier was no more.

**End Tension Rising**

Tommy was a little exhausted after fighting those things. "Well… I'm glad… that's over." Tommy said panting a little.

**Shrouding Dark Cloud: KH1**

****"Tommy, look out, above you!" Olette shouted. As he looked up he moves as some pieces of armor fell from the sky and formed together just as the head came. "First a giant shadow, and now some armor?! Me and my big mouth." Tommy said as he keeps his guard up.

Quickly, he runs up to the armor and made some strikes on the legs. Shortly, the gauntlets started to spin around and sent Tommy flying to the stations wall hard. As he got up, he quickly ran up and instead fought off the gauntlets. A while later, the legs started to stomp around, but Tommy dodged out of the way. And now, he attacks all four of them as quick as possible. Then suddenly, the armor jumps into the air and slams into the ground and barley missed Tommy. Then all the pieces fall to the ground, which gave him the opportunity to attack. Quickly, the gauntlets and legs have been destroyed, but the torso got back up and then started spinning around, but Tommy was running as fast as he can to avoid it. Just as it stops, Tommy ran up, jumped and delivered the final blow.

**End Shrouding Dark Cloud**

The torso then started to shake around violently and then, the head drops and a big heart came out and floated to the sky and the torso vanished. All of a sudden, some more shadows appeared. "Oh come ON! Give me a break!" Tommy said annoyed, but all of a sudden, lightning bolts appeared and eliminated the shadows. "Where did that lightning come from?" "It came from me Tommy." A familiar voice said. Quickly, Tommy turned to see that it was his best friend, Chuckie Finster. What he was holding was some sort of staff witch its handle is blue and the tip is green, as the top is round and has five short spikes with a star in the middle. "Chuckie?!" Tommy exclaimed as he tried to get up, but grunted and got back down. "Hang on T, I'll help you. HEAL!" Chuckie shouted out and raised his staff and a green glow appeared around Tommy. "Whoa! How'd you do that?" Tommy said getting back up. "After our world vanished, I ended up at a tower where a sorcerer named Yen Sid lives. He taught me the ways of magic and sent me here to find you. One of his reasons is because you weld the Keyblade." Chuckie told him. "'Keyblade'? This is what it's called?" Tommy said looking at his Keyblade. That is, until something struck him, "Wait! What do you mean by 'our world'?" Chuckie was about to answer, until… "Tommy!" some voices called out as Tommy and Chuckie turn to see the Twilight gang run up to them after the barrier went down. "I'm glad you're okay and… hey, you must be Chuckie right? I'm Pence." "I barely recognized you from the photos we found, names Hayner." "I'm Olette. We happen to have been helping Tommy look for you and your friends." She said, but then Tommy remembered something. "Oh yea, was the others with you Chuck?" Tommy said hopefully. "Sorry dude, they weren't." Chuckie said sadly. "Oh man. I thought they would…. OH! I almost forgot. I'll be right back guys." Tommy said leaving Chuckie and the Twilight gang at the station.

After Tommy left, Chuckie was having a conversation with the Twilight gang. "So you guys found him at this station after our wor… home was attacked?" Chuckie asked them. "That's right, and by the way," Hayner said as he took one of the photos they found. "Do you happen to know who took this?" Hayner hands the pic to Chuckie and then looks at it. "'TP+KF'? I have no idea. Where did you find this?" "We found them in front of an old mansion along with some others of you, Tommy, and your friends like, Tommy's first birthday, his film competitions, him and Rachel…" Pence said until Hayner cut him off. "Oh, speaking of Rachel, why would you and your friends think that he was depressed after she moved?" "He told you about her, right?" Chuckie said regrettably. "Well, I guess it was from the fact that we heard about some other breakups we heard, we just jumped to conclusion that he was upset. We just weren't thinking twice even from the amount of times he told us he was okay." He told them. "Well you should of, and I'd say YOU GUYS where the real jerks." Hayner said crossly to him. "I don't even need to ask where you got that from. We already felt guilty after that. I did give him some comfort a few times, and as I think of it, Kimi looked the guiltiest out of all of us." Chuckie said in thought. "REALLY? From that photo I handed you, does she have crush on Tommy. After all…. Ow." Hayner said after Olette hit him on the head. "I thought you were over that Hayner. And I doubt he would even want to talk about that." She scowled at him. "It's alright Olette. I don't know if he told you, but she did say that she only had that crush on him for a second a few years ago." Chuckie told them. "Well I doubt she meant that. You even said she was the 'guiltiest' out of you and your friends after what you guys did to him." Hayner said a bit crossly. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, you might be right Hayner." Chuckie said as they continue talking.

Pretty soon, Tommy came back with an ice cream bar in his hand. "I'm back guys. I see that you were getting to know each other beater. Oh chuck, you should try this out." Tommy said handing the bar to him. "What kind is this?" Chuckie asked him. "It's called sea-salt ice cream. There really famous around town." So Chuckie decides to try it and took a bite. "Ack… salty, but sweat as well." Chuckie said taking more bites. "I had a similar reaction to it as well." Tommy said. "You used the WINER stick for it, right?" Pence ask him. "Yes I did. I did say I would save it of one of my friends." Tommy said. Suddenly, Chuckie remembers something. "Oh, I almost forgot. We have to take the train Tommy. We need to go really quickly." "What? Wait, do you mean we have to leave town to where you were at?" Tommy asked him. "That's right Tommy." Chuckie said. "Mined if we see you guys off?" Pence said. "Okay. Let's go you guys, me and Tommy need to go." So now they all went into the station.

**Friends in My Heart: KH1**

"So that's the train you took Chuckie?" Tommy asked him as they came across the ghost train. "That's right T." Chuckie said. "You know, this is just like the time we had to say goodbye to some friends of ours when they first came to town." Pence said thinking about it. "I remember that. I wonder how they are doing right now." Olette said. "Well, if we ever meet up with them, will tell them how you guys are doing." Tommy said. "Thanks Tommy." Hayner said. "That's what friends are for you guy. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be right now." Tommy said. "Will we ever see you again Tommy?" Olette said a little sad. "Of course, and next time, will bring the hold gang." Tommy said to them. "Grate idea Tommy." Hayner said bringing his arm up and Tommy doing the same. "It's a promise." Tommy said. "Come on Tommy, It's time to go!" Chuckie told him. "I'm coming Chuckie!" Tommy told him and turns back to the twilight gang. "Well, see ya guys later." And with that, Tommy got on the train until… "Hold on! Don't forget these." Pence said handing him the photos they got. "Thanks Pence." And with that, Tommy closes the door as the train takes off with the Twilight gang watches. "I'm going to miss him." Olette said sadly. "I know, he did remind me of him." Pence said. "Yea, he does kind of remind us of Sora." Hayner said as they see the train go out of sight.

On the train, we see Tommy and Chuckie in there as the train moves to their destination. As that was going on, Tommy was going over they got, when he came across one in particular. "They even gave me this one as well." Tommy said out loud. "What?" Chuckie asked. Tommy hands it over to him and sees it was the one of his victory at the struggle tournament with the twilight gang at his side. "Wow. You must have become close to them." "Yea. It was like when it was usually you, me, Phil and Lil when we were little." Tommy said as a tear falls from his eye. "Yea. We may not remember much, but they were great times." Chuckie said. Then the background outside the train changes as they go on through some magical tunnel.

**End Friends in My Heart**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mysterious Tower

After a while, the train has now arrived to the tower that is on a floating piece of land. As it stops in front of it, it door opens as Tommy and Chuckie come out of it. "So this is the tower you told me about Chuck?" Tommy asked his best friend. "That's right. It's the same one I ended up on after our world vanished." Chuckie told him. "That reminds me, what DID you mean by 'our world'?" Tommy asked suspiciously. "I think Master Yen Sid will inform you about that when we meet up with him." Chuckie said as they walk to the tower, but then Tommy sees that the train has vanished. "Well, there goes our ride." He said as he catches up to Chuckie. As they got close to the door, they see what appears to be a humanoid dog and a duck sitting in front of the door. "Hey Donald, Goofy, I brought Tommy over." Chuckie called out to them, seemingly having to have met them. "Oh boy! Hey Goofy, wake up, their hear!" The duck, now known as Donald, told Goofy, who is apparently still sleeping. "Agh, wake up you big palooka! THUNDER!" Donald called out as a bolt of lightning has struck Goofy. "WHOAH! Uh… Gawrsh, and I was havin' a nice nap." Goofy said. "Never mind that, Chuckie brought the key bearer hear!" Donald told him motioning to Tommy and Chuckie. "Huh? A-hyuck, well I'll be, so he's the key bearer that ya was talkin' about. Name's Goofy, and that theirs Donald." Goofy said introducing themselves. "Well, my name's Tommy and I see you guys have met Chuckie." Tommy said. "Of course, now let's go, Master Yen Sid is waiting for you." Donald said grabbing Tommy's arm as they all went into the tower.

As Donald and Goofy lead them to the top of the tower, they came the door to Yen Sid. "Well, master Yen Sid in there. So remember, show some respect." Donald told Tommy. "Okay, I got it." Tommy said as he and Chuckie went through the door. Who Tommy sees is a man in a blue robe and a wizard hat and has a grey beard. "Master Yen Sid, I brought Tommy over for you." Chuckie said standing up strait. "Very good Charles. So you are Thomas Pickles, I assume young Charles has told you a bit of what's going on." Yen Sid said as he stroked his beard. "Well, he did say something about 'our world vanishing', but what did he mean by that?" Tommy asked him. "As I figured, you see besides your town, this tower, and the last one you were at, there are many other worlds out there beyond the sky. Each star out there are countless worlds that are residing. However, if one of those go out, that means that the world was swallowed by the darkness." Yen Sid informed him. "So, everything that happened back home, it all meant that it was about to vanished into darkness. Not only that, everyone on that world is gone?" Tommy said looking down. "Correct. But, like you and Charles, there is a possibility there are survivors that are scattered across many worlds." Yen Sid told him. "So, it could also mean that our friends and family could be out there, right?" Tommy asked him. "Of course. But let's get on with the situation." Yen Sid said in a serious manor. "You see, from what I sensed from the worlds, I knew something was amiss, and I knew that it wasn't Master Xehanort's doing. I do know that the Heartless are involved." Yen Sid said. "The Heartless? You mean those things I have encountered a few times?" Tommy asked with a shocked expression. "That is Correct Thomas. Now as I said before, I know that the Heartless have something to do with it, so my best guess is that Maleficent is behind this." He said stroking his beard. "Maleficent? Who's that?" Tommy said with a bit of fear. "She happens to be an evil sorceress from another world. Years ago, Xehanort visited her world and told her everything she knows about the worlds and the seven Princesses of Heart. With the Heartless at her side, she travels to many worlds and have the darkness spread over them." Yen Sid informed him. "Wow! She sounds dangerous." Tommy said. "You're telling me Tommy. I nearly freaked when I heard about her." Chuckie said as he shivered a bit. "Now then, like a time like this, I would have sent over other Keyblade welders I know for this, but they are all busy with their own maters to deal with. So, with you being new to this Thomas, I'm going to train you with the ways of the Keyblade before you and Charles head on out of your journey." Yen Sid said to him. "Well, with what's going on, and that are friends might be out there somewhere, I got to be prepared. What do you say Chuck?" Tommy said as he looked over to Chuckie. "Well, I am afraid of what might happen, but I do want to find our friends, so I'm in." Chuckie said actually brave for once. "Very well then, let's begin with your training." Yen Sid said as Tommy prepares his training with the Keyblade.

(5 days later)

5 days has passed as Tommy was training with the ways of the Keyblade. As that was going on, he even learned some magic spells with some help from Chuckie and Donald. He even learned some abilities to aide him along the way. Then comes the final day before heading off on his journey. "Now, let's see how much you've improved with the corridors off light." Yen Sid said as Tommy was focusing summoning a portal of light from his Keyblade. When he got enough power, he pointed his Keyblade at the towers wall as a beam of light came out and a corridor of light appeared. "Very good Thomas, now go though and see where it takes you." So Tommy steps though the portal just as it vanished. Five minutes later, another portal appeared and out came Tommy with two ice cream bars in his hands. "I'm definitely improving with this Master Yen Sid, I thought of where I want to go, and then I was in Twilight Town." He said as he hands a bar to Chuckie nearby. "Thanks T." He said as he and Tommy have their ice cream. "Well now, you have very well improved with your abilities with the Keyblade. And remember Thomas, if you happen to have found any of your friends, use that corridor to send them over hear. Sense you are unfamiliar with the rest of the worlds, if you end up on one without the vessel you will use to travel across worlds, use the corridor of light back hear." Yen Sid informed him. "Understood master Yen Sid." Tommy said. So they all head back into the tower so they can get ready for tomorrow.

As the day came for Tommy and Chuckie to leave on their journey, they are seen in Yen Sid's room having a conversation. "Man Chuck, to think that of all the crazy adventures we used to have when we were little, this one is the craziest out of them. The worlds, Heartless, Maleficent, and the Keyblade." Tommy said as he was examining his weapon. "I know, like when I was in shock when we heard about Kimi's biological father." Chuckie said thinking back. "Yea. What was his name again?" Tommy asked. "Well, if I have this right, I think his name was Hiro Watanabi." He said. Suddenly, Yen Sid appeared out of nowhere in a flash of light. "Did you just say, Hiro Watanabi?" he asked Chuckie. "Yea. What about him?" Chuckie asked him. "You see, he was once an apprentice of mine." He told them. "WHAT?!" They both said in shock. "You mean, Kimi's father was a Keyblade welder like me now?" Tommy asked. "Correct. Not only that, there's an ancient history that involved the Watanabi clan." Yen Sid told them. "An ancient history? My mom never said anything like this. Could you tell us about it?" Chuckie asked him. "Very well. I'll tell you about what I know." Yen Sid said as he tells them the story.

"Long ago, when the worlds was once one big world, the Watanabi clan was a powerful clan that many knows not to mess with. However, nine of them, mainly woman, has a special power where if you gather them in the same place, they will open a door to the realm of dragons. One day, the Keyblade war took place, so the clan ended up into the war with their own Keyblades as the battle raged on. But as a result, the nine woman was taken down, but their powers survived the battle. As the war has settled down, thanks to the hearts of children, the powers of those nine woman has spread across the divided worlds for the newborn hearts. However, one of them within one of the members of the Watanabi clan. As the years went on, that power has passed on to newborns shortly after its previous possessor has passed on. This has been going on continuously for centuries." Yen Sid told them the story. "Wow! Who knew that Kimi's ancestors had a history like that?" Tommy said in shock. But then, something came up to Chuckie. "Wait, from what my mom told me, Kimi's great grandmother passed away a weak before Kimi was born." Chuckie said trying to put two and two together. "I know what your implying Charles. Tell me, is this who you're referring to?" Yen Sid said as he waved his hand as a magical image of an elderly Japanese woman appeared on his desk. "That is her! Mom showed me a photo of her a few years ago." Chuckie said in shock. "According to what Hiro once told me, she was the last one he knew that had that special power of the Watanabi clan. Which means, Young Kimiko is the possessor of that power." Yen Sid told him. "My own sister?! Wait, you said you have no idea what Maleficent might be up to right? Then, she could be after those that has that power so she could open the door to the dragon's realm. Which means…. Kimi could be in danger!" Chuckie said freaking out. "If that's true, then I beater locate where she is then." Yen Sid said as he closed his eyes to concentrate. "I can't believe that your sister is goanna get involved in this Chuck." Tommy said. "I know Tommy. Now I'm even MORE worried about Kimi!" Chuckie said panicking. "Calm down Chuckie, we will get her back before Maleficent gets her." Tommy said trying to calm his best friend down. "Your right Tommy. I need to calm down." "This is very strange." Yen Sid said as Tommy and Chuckie turned to face him. "What do you mean?" Chuckie asked him. "I was able to pin point her, but for some strange reason, I was able to locate her in this very room." Yen Sid admitted. "What? But where the only ones, along with Donald and Goofy, that are hear." Tommy said as he and Chuckie was looking around. "That's what I thought. Where ever she really is, I can't seem to locate her properly." He said truthfully. "Well, I guess we beater get going to fined Kimi on our own, along with our friends." Tommy said. "Very well then, go forth you two. Your vessel is waiting." Yen Sid told them as they left his room. "This is starting to sound too familiar. Like what has happened with Kairi." Yen Sid said after they left.

Outside, Tommy and Chuckie are in front of what looks like a ship. "So this is what they call a Gummi ship?" Tommy asked Chuckie. "That's right. With this, we can travel to different worlds." Chuckie said. They was about to go on until…. "Hold on!" someone said. They look back, only to see no one. "Down hear." They look down to see a cricket jumping to get their attention. "Who are you?" Tommy asked the cricket. "Names Jiminy, Jiminy Cricket. You see, I happen to have heard about what's going on, so I decided to go along with you so I can wright down everything on my journal. Plus I happen to have been on some of those worlds, as well as some of the people out there." Jiminy said to them. "Okay then. We may need some pointers as we go along on this adventure." Tommy said. with that, Tommy and Chuckie, with Jiminy coming along, they when into the ship and has set out to protect the worlds, find their friends, and save Kimi.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hawaiian Islands

After Tommy and Chuckie took off, they are having a small conversation. "What world do you think will end up at Chuckie?" Tommy asked as Chuckie was piloting the gummi ship. "Who knows? Whatever world it is, we do need to look out for the Heartless, along with our friends." Chuckie said keeping focus with the ship. Suddenly, the tracker went off. "It looks like a world is approaching." Chuckie said looking at the monitor. The world they see is what looks like is filled with some tropical islands. "It looks like that's our destination Chuck. Let's land!" Tommy said as they are now heading down for landing.

When they land, they are seen walking around looking at their surroundings. "This look like one of the Hawaiian Islands. Kind of cool that locations from our world can be found on others." Tommy said as he looked at the ocean. "You said it T. And the people here look the same too. Like those people out there that are surfing." Chuckie said looking at three people at the waves. One a man, a woman, and a little girl. "I guess some worlds are like…. What's is that?" Tommy said when he spotted a blue creature surfing along with them. "Whatever it is, it's not a Heartless from the look of it." Chuckie said looking at the creature. Just then, Jiminy has jumped on to Tommy's shoulder. "Well, your right Chuckie. In fact, I happen to know the little fella." He said. "Really Jiminy? Who is that?" Tommy asked him. "Well, that happens to be Stitch. He helped out my friends on one of our journeys. And what's that on his head?" Jiminy said as he saw that Stitch has what looked like a hat. "It looks like a Sherpa hat and… and it looks just like Dil's!" Tommy said in shock. "Your right Tommy! Dil could be here." Chuckie said hopeful. "As I live and breathe. Let's ask them if they have seen him once they're done out there." Jiminy said as they wait until they are done surfing.

"This does help out. Thanks David." The woman told the man. "Anything I can do for you guys." David told her as they got back on shore. Just then, Stitch started to catch a sent and follows it. "Stitch? Where are you going?" The little girl said and fallows him. "Lilo!" The woman said going after the girl. Just then, Stitch stops right in front of Tommy and Chuckie and sniff them as if searching for something. "Okay, I think I know who you're looking for." Tommy said laughing a bit. "Hey there. Long time no see." Jiminy said jumping down to Stitch. "Jim…i…ny." Stitch said. "Stitch. Don't run off like that." Lilo said as she caught up to him. "Well you shouldn't run off ether Lilo." The woman said as she and David caught up. "I'm so sorry if they bothered you." "It's alright. By the way, have you seen Dil around?" Tommy said. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?" The woman said. "Well you see, Stitch happens to have what looks like my brothers hat." Tommy said pointing to the Sherpa hat on Stitch's head. "That's your brothers?" Lilo said. "That's what I think. Last I checked, he has his initials on it. May I have that please?" Tommy said to Stitch. "Come on Stitch, be a good boy." Lilo said. So Stitch hands over the hat to Tommy as he looks inside. "Let's see wear was…. Ah, DP. This is definitely Dil's. Where did you find it anyway?" Tommy asked them. "Well, Stitch found it when my sister was looking for a job." Lilo said. "Well that clears it up. Who are you anyway?" Chuckie asked them. "I'm David." "I'm Nani, and that's my little sister Lilo" Nani said. "Well I'm Tommy and this is my best friend Chuckie." Tommy said introducing him and Chuckie. "Hey, who is Dil anyway?" Lilo asked them. Tommy was going to answer, until….

**Desire for All That Is Lost: KH2**

"What are those?!" David shouted out as different kinds of Heartless appear from Shadows, Soldiers, two Large Body's, and Yellow Operas. "Those are Heartless!" Tommy said summoning his Keyblade. "They are also dangerous! Stay back you guys!" Chuckie said getting out his staff. "You herd them Lilo, Come on!" Nani told her sister as they, along with David, stays out of the fight, but Stitch Stayed with Tommy and Chuckie. "La la bazoka!" He said looking ready to fight. "I can see your itching to fight. Let's get them!" Tommy said as he and Chuckie, along with Stitch, fights the Heartless.

As the fight started, they began with a series of attacking and casting magic spells at the Heartless. A moment later, Stitch started to role himself into a ball and rolled around some Shadows and Solders. "Nice distraction. You guys beater be prepared for a Spark Dive!" Tommy said jumping over them and landed the Keyblade on the ground and sparks of electricity damages some Heartless as others are wiped out. "Now time for a Spark!" He said as he summons a ring of light crystals that wiped out all Heartless except a Soldier. "Fire!" Tommy called out as a ball of fire comes out of the tip of the Keyblade and wipes out the Heartless. "Tommy Help!" Chuckie calls out as he was being approached by the Large Body's charging at him. "Get away from him!" Tommy said performing a Strike Raid by throwing the Keyblade at them and hits them a few times and gets stunned. "I'm going to be sliding over there!" he said as he slides from his weapon toward them and gets wiped out. "Heal!" Tommy said as a green glow appears around Chuckie. "Thanks T." He said getting up. "Don't thank me yet. We haft to get the ones in the air!" Tommy said pointing to the Yellow Operas. They was about to charge lightning at them until… "Friends!" Out came Stitch as he jumped into the air and bit on the Heartless and through them to the ground. "Beater up!" Tommy shouted and swung his Keyblade like a bat and struck the Heartless and wiped them out.

**End Desire for All That Is Lost**

As the Heartless has been taken out, Lilo, Nani, and David came back to them. "You guys are awesome! Thanks for saving our lives." Lilo said as she walked over to Stitch. "I'm very grateful for you out there. If you like, you can stay at our home for as long as you need to. We can also help you find Dil as long as your hear." Nani said. "Sure, I wouldn't mind. What about you Chuck?" Tommy asked his best friend. "I'm okay with that. Where is your home anyway?" Chuckie asked them. "It's not far from here. Will lead you to it. You coming David?" Nani said looking at him. "I'd love to, but I got some more surfing to do. See you later." David said heading back to the ocean. "Okay then, let's go you two." Nani said as they all head over to Lilo and Nani's home.

As they get there, Nani shows Tommy and Chuckie around the house. "And this room is the guest bedroom." She told them showing them a medium sized room with two beds. "Thanks Nani." Tommy said as he got on one of the beds. "Man it's been awhile since I was on a soft bed." He said getting relaxed. "I know T. It feels just like ours back home." Chuckie said as he laid down on the other bed. "Well, as you get your selves comfortable, I'll be preparing for dinner in an hour." Nani said as she left. "This sure dose feel grate Chuckie. Not only that, we may be one step close to finding Dil." Tommy said as he sat up. "I know Tommy. I also hope we might find…. What is that?" Chuckie said as he got up and picked up a star shaped charm. "I think I've seen this shape before." "It's shaped like a star Chuck. We've seen that a lot of times." Tommy said. "I know that. But I think I've seen something like this before." Chuckie said. Suddenly, Stitch came out of nowhere and grabbed the charm. "Is that yours?" Tommy asked him. "Friend-ship….cir….cle. Ter…ra, Ven, A…qua." Stitch said looking at the charm. "Terra, Ven, and Aqua? Are they friends of yours?" Chuckie asked him. "Friends." He said as he held on to the charm. "I'll take that as a yes." Tommy said. Soon dinner was ready as they fill up their stomachs as they tell each other about themselves. Then came night time as they all head on over to bed.

The next day, they were all in the kitchen having their breakfast and having a conversation. "Hey Tommy, who is Dil anyway?" Nani asked him. "Well, he happens to be my little brother. He, along with the rest of our friends, used to hang around together before we got separated by the Heartless. I have to admit, he can be wacky a lot. He's also pretty obsess with Aliens." Tommy said. Just then, Stitch started freaking out from that. "Oogabaguta!" He said as he rolled into a ball and rolled around. "Stitch, stop! Calm down." Lilo said as she got a water spray and sprayed at Stitch and he stops, and then falls on his face. "He freaked out after I mention Aliens? Why is that?" Tommy asked Nani. "I don't know, that's a first for us." She said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Nani heads over to the door and behind it is David. "David? What and you doing here?" "I found a prefect job for you. The owner said to get there right away!" David said. "Really?! Well let's go!" Nani said as she was about to leave. "Wait! There might be Heartless out there. One of us hast to go with you." Tommy said. "Your right." "I'll go with you." Chuckie said heading over to her. "Thanks Chuckie. Remember Lilo, I want you to stay here with Tommy until I get back, okay." Nani said looking down at her sister. "Okay." She said. So Chuckie, Nani and David left to get to Nani's new job.

After they left, Tommy and Lilo was talking a bit. "Hey Lilo, what happen to your parents anyway?" Tommy asked her. "Well, we lost them in a car crash." Lilo said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Losing your parents must have been hard huh." Tommy said as he got on his knees. "It was. All I have left of them is a photo of them." Lilo said taking out a photo and hand it to him. "It's hard when you lose your parents. Along with my friends, mine are missing as well." Tommy said. "You must miss them, do you?" Lilo asked. "I have every day. But I know I'll see them again." He said.

**Vim and Vigor: KH2**

Suddenly, there was an explosion at the back. "What was that?" Lilo said getting scared. "I don't know! Stay here!" Tommy told her as he runs over to the back door. What he sees is what looks like an Alien with for eyes with a blaster. "NO WAY! My brother's right, Aliens are real!" Tommy said as he summoned his Keyblade. "Oh I'm real alright. I, Dr. Jumba, am here to get 626 back in my clutches." Jumba said. "626? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Tommy said keeping his guard up. "Oh yea, then how do you explain him." Jumba said pointing his blaster behind him, wear Stitch is at growling. "Him? He's just a small creature!" Tommy said confused. "That is where you're wrong. Now hand him over!" Jumba said aiming his blaster. "As if I'm just going to hand him over!" Tommy said preparing to fight.

"Then I'll just have to use force." Jumba declared as he shot the blaster. Tommy blocks the shot as it blows up in front of his face. "I think you will get stunned from this!" Tommy said as he summoned a Stun Impact as an orange aura surrounds him and gets Jumba. "I'm really dizzy." Jumba said as his head spins around. "Then I'll get you out of your dizziness." Tommy said as he performed a Blitz by jumping to the air three times and lands on him. "I think I'll just disappear." Tommy said as he made himself invisible. "What? Wear did he go?" Jumba said looking around the room. Just then, he felt three jolts of lightning hit his back and stagers back. "A-koo waka!" Stitch said as he jumps around Jumba and bites his arm. "Ow! Get off" Jumba said as he grabbed him and threw him to the ground. "Looking for someone?" Tommy said as he reappeared and spun 1080 degrees vertically at Jumba performing a Hurricane Blast making Jumba stop.

"I've had it, time for full power!" Jumba said as he charged his blaster. Suddenly, Stitch appeared and jammed a carrot in the shooter. "Oh no. you take it!" Jumba said throwing the blaster at Tommy. "It's yours, you take it. Wear out of here!" Tommy said throwing it back at him and he and Stitch runs off. "Hey! Wait for me!" Jumba said dropping and gets out of the destroyed back door. "Tommy, what's going on?" Lilo said getting to him. "No time to explain! We need to get out of here!" Tommy said grabbing Lilo and runs off with Stitch tagging along. Quickly they made it out in time right before the house blows up.

**End Vim and Vigor**

Pretty soon some fire trucks has arrived as fire fighters came out and started to put out the fire as Tommy, Lilo, and Stitch watch. "Tommy!" Someone called out as they see Chuckie and Nani run up to them. "Oh, are you alright Lilo?" Nani said as she hugged her sister. "I'm alight, thanks to Tommy." Lilo said. "What happened hear T?" Chuckie said. "Believe it or not, an Alien called Dr. Jumba came and was trying to steal Stitch." Tommy said to him. "WHAT?! Dil's theory on Aliens was right after all!" Chuckie said in shock. Just then, a black car drove up and out came a man with a balled head with sunglasses and a black suit. "Who are you?" Tommy asked the man. "My name is Cobra Bubbles young man." Cobra introduced himself. "Cobra _Bubbles_? That's…" "A weird name, I know." He said interrupting Chuckie. "You see, I happen to be a social worker as I am keeping watch of this family to see if Nani is capable of taking care of Lilo. And from the looks of this, I'm going to have to take her to foster care." Cobra said as he took off his glasses and whipped them up. "You can't do that! She needs me!" Nani said. "She's right, it wasn't her fault. An Alien attacked the house and was after Stitch!" Tommy said defending Nani. "I appreciate what you said, but…." Cobra said when suddenly, someone appeared out of nowhere and tackled Stitch. "I got you now 626! My fellow Alien brethren will be glad I got you back." "Wait minute, Dil! Is that you?" Tommy called out. "Hey, I know that voice. Tommy! I'm so glad you and Chuckie are okay!" The voice said who out of the bushes, with Stitch struggling in his arms, was Tommy's Brother Dil Pickles.

After the reunion with Dil, Tommy asked what was up. "Look Dil, I'm glad that you okay as well, but why did you tackle Stitch?" he asked him. "You don't know T.? From the looks of that house, I figured Jumba has told you." Dil said as Stitch managed to get out of his grip. "You know him?" Tommy said I shock. "Yea, he was once a scientist for the Galactic Federation. I ended up on their ship after our home was attacked. But twelve years ago, he then created 626, but was under arrest for it for being dangerous. One day after that, three People named Terra, Ven, and Aqua, came on the ship and interfered with it all and helped 626 escaped before he was exiled on a deserted asteroid. After I ended up on their ship, we found him hear as I was sent with Jumba to capture him and bring him back." Dil explained to them. "It's true." Jumba said as he came up to Dil. "No! That can't be true!" Lilo shouted out. Just then, Stitch sadly walked over to her and revealed two more arms and antennas. "Stitch, you really are one of them? I thought you were my friend! You ruined everything!" "Lilo, don't be so hard on him." Tommy said trying to calm her down. Just then…

**The Encounter: KH2**

"Look out!" Chuckie said as a net came out of no wear and caught Lilo. "LILO!" Nani shouted out. "Looks like I have a hostage." Someone said and out came a huge Alien who bears a resemblance to a whale. "Capitan Gantu? What are you doing? Our order is to capture 626, not little girls!" Dil said to the Alien who he happens to have met before. "I've decided to take a new approach Dylan. As for the rest of you, I'll let the girl go if you hand over 626." Gantu said as he grabbed the net with Lilo and hung it on a tree branch. "You think we'll willingly hand him over to you? Wear getting her back one way or another!" Tommy said as he, Chuckie, Dil and Stitch is preparing to fight. "Jumba, get everyone away from hear." Dil said as Jumba got Nani and Cobra away from the fight.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way." Gantu said as he shot out his blaster at them. "Defend!" Tommy said as he summoned a bearer around them and reflected the blasts to Gantu. "Nice one bro. See what I can do." Dil said as he got a blaster of his own and ran around Gantu wile firing at him. "See if you like this!" Gantu said as he turns to the left and fires multiple shots around. "Maybe you will like this beater!" Tommy said as he performs a Sonic Blade and slides with his Keyblade multiple times at Gantu. "Have a taste of THUNDER!" Chuckie called out as lightning bolts come from the sky and struck Gantu at the face. "I've had enough!" Gantu said as he starts charging around the battle field and knocked everyone around. "You're pretty fast for someone your size. And I have something for you!" Tommy said as Stitch came up to him and he grabs him and throws him at Gantu's face. "What? Get off me!" Gantu said trying to get Stitch off. "Time for a Seeker Mine!" Tommy said as he summoned magic traps around and they all went towards Gantu and explodes on contacted and makes Stitch get off his face.

"You think you can beat me?! Look at yourself! I'm FORE times the size of any of you! Plus, you're nothing but a worthless abomination!" Gantu said towards Stitch. "Stupid head. Abata no chuchi." Stitch said making Gantu roar. "You're vile! You're fowl! You're FLAWED!" Gantu roared and stomps his foot on Stitch. "Also cute and FLUFFY!" Stitch said as he lifted Gantu's foot and threw him into the air and then he lands hard on the ground. "Ooh, not again." Gantu said before he went unconscious.

**End The Encounter**

With Gantu dealt with, Tommy and Dil came to the tree that Lilo was at and they both got her down safely and out of the net. "Thanks you guys. You saved my life." Lilo said and then walked over to Stitch. "I'm sorry you saying all that to you." Lilo said regretfully and Stitch hugs her as his way of forgiving. Just then, a huge ship has come from the sky and lands in front of Tommy and everyone else. "The Galactic Federation!" Dil said as they all see the entrance open and out came some guards and an alien woman. "Grand Councilwoman! It's good to see you again." Dil said as he bowed to her. "Likewise young Dylan. As for you Captain Gantu, you'd best find a new job if you can hear me." The Grand Councilwoman said and got a groan in response. "Men, take Gantu back on the ship. And take 626 too." "Wait!" Lilo said as she came up to her. "Me and Nani, we adopted him." She said as she showed an adoption from. "If you take him, it would mean stealing." "She has a point your highness, even aliens have to follow the rules." Tommy said. "You're both right young Thomas. Your brother has told me about you, but I wasn't expecting you with a Keyblade just like the other three that was on my ship." The Grand Councilwoman said as she took notice of Tommy's Keyblade. "I wasn't expecting to wield one ether." Tommy said. Just then, the hooded figure appeared and snatched Lilo. "LILO!" Nani shouted seeing her sister taken. "You again? Let her Go!" Tommy said as he ran after her, when a Dark Corridor appeared and the figure went through along with Lilo as the corridor vanished. "Grr, lost her again, and with Lilo." Tommy said. "My sister's gone, it can't be." Nani said as she burst into tears. "Who in the world was that?" The Grand Councilwoman asked. "I don't know, but I know she's bad news." Tommy said as he walked back to them. "We'll find her Nani. We promise." Chuckie said trying to calmer down. "Thanks, please bring her back." Nani said after calming down. "We will Nani." Tommy said and bent down to Stitch's Level. "We'll get her back Stitch. And if you meet Terra, Ven or Aqua again, give them my best regards." Tommy told him. "Akoo Wa, Tom…my, frie…nds." Stitch said. Shortly after, a flash of light came from the destroyed house and what appeared was a Keyhole as Tommy walks over to it and pointed his Keyblade and a beam of light came from the tip and strait at the Keyhole and locks it and vanishes. "Looks like it's time to go guys." Tommy said to Chuckie and Dil. "Okay, my best regards to my fellow alien brethren." Dil said to the Grand Councilwoman. "You shall be missed Dylan." She said as Tommy, Chuckie and Dil walked off.

"Hey T. how do you know that figure?" Dil said as they got to the Gummi Ship. "It was before I reunited with Chuckie. She keeps messing with me and some new friends of mine." Tommy told his brother. "You know, this is the first you mentioned her Tommy." Chuckie said as he thought it though. "I guess it never came up before." Tommy admitted. "So where are we going next?" Dil asked them. "For me and Chuckie, we don't know exactly. But for you Dil, we're going to send you over to Master Yen Sid's Tower." Tommy told his brother. "Who's he?" Dil asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Tommy said as he summoned his Keyblade and points it behind the ship and a beam of light came out and a corridor of light appeared. "This corridor will send you strait to his tower." Tommy said. "Okay, good luck finding our friends and family guys." Dil said as he was going to go through until… "Oh. I almost forgot. Stitch happened to have found your hat earlier." Tommy said as he got out the Sherpa hat and hand it to Dil. "Thanks bro. I thought it was gone for good." He said and got it on and then went through the portal as it vanished. "Well, let's get a move on Chuck. Everyone else is waiting." Tommy said as they got on the ship and took off to their next world.


End file.
